


Five Things Kara Thrace Never Did in Bed

by frausorge



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: 5 Things, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-10
Updated: 2006-05-10
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: What it says on the tin.





	Five Things Kara Thrace Never Did in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> For e, sine qua non.
> 
>  _Disclaimers:_ Everyone here belongs to the Sci Fi Channel.
> 
> Imported and headers adjusted for AO3, June 16, 2017.

1\. 

"Zak!" she squealed. "Put me down!" She was headrushing from hanging bent double over his shoulder. He answered only with a smack on her ass. She pulled in a breath. "Is this any way to treat the mother of your child?" 

He stopped short. "Really?" he said, and swung her down to the bed. "It's been six months?" 

His hands cupped her face, and she nodded between them. "I'm one hundred percent blocker-free and fertile." 

"And aching for cock," Zak said. Then his eyes went unfocused. 

"What?" 

"Oh-" He grinned. "Just trying to picture my dad as a grandfather." 

Kara snorted. "That's not the mental image I was hoping to take into this." Zak pushed her down on the mattress, laughing, and began kissing her belly. 

"Zak," Kara said. "You know, it might not... take, right away." 

His fingers slid between her thighs. "We can always try again," he said.  
  

2\. 

"Are you ticklish, I wonder?" 

Ellen lifted Kara's right foot and drew her forefinger down the length of the sole. At the head of the bed, Kara raised her eyebrows. Ellen smiled. "Good," she said. "Then you can hold still for this." 

The movement of the tiny brush over Kara's nails didn't tickle, and neither did Ellen's soft breath on her skin. But by the time Ellen moved higher up the bed, Kara was in no mood for more short, delicate strokes. She pushed Ellen's face hard into her cunt until she got the strong sucking she needed. 

She ran into Tigh only two corridors away and saluted. 

"Lieutenant," he said. 

"Sir," she said, making her voice as blank as she could. After a moment he went on, looking dissatisfied as always. 

Kara's toes stayed red for three weeks, but only because no one in the racks had any remover.  
  

3\. 

"I assure you, Lieutenant Thrace," Zarek said, "Dr. Baltar is not the leader you want over you." He rested an elbow on the bar and raised his glass to her. 

"Oh, for frak's sake," Kara said. "Does everybody know about that?" 

Zarek lifted an eyebrow and then leaned closer. "I think you'll find I'm far more experienced than he is. In every respect." 

"Oh yeah?" she snapped. "Prove it." 

His smile gleamed. 

He wasn't as expert a rope-tyer as he thought he was, though, she found. When the cords crossing under and between her breasts grew slick with sweat, they stretched and slipped till they hung nearly loose. 

"Only by giving these people a voice can we achieve a truly just government." Zarek paused for another drink of water. "Real democracy will require..." 

Unfortunately, the knots around Kara's wrists and ankles were tied with true practiced certitude and held firm.  
  

4\. 

Kara turned her face into the shower's spray, hearing the door only distantly. 

"You look like you could use a hand there, Starbuck," Boomer said. 

Then Kara looked over her shoulder with an answering grin. "You're awfully generous," she said. 

Boomer laughed and stepped closer, wrapping one of her arms around Kara's hip to finger her and dropping the other hand over Kara's shoulder to squeeze her breast. "Harder," Kara said, and Boomer obliged. For a minute Kara let her head loll back. 

Just when Kara felt the first flex of orgasm approaching, though, Boomer let go and said, "I think that's enough for today." Kara spun around, but Boomer was already picking up her towel. "No touching yourself, either." 

"Till when?" 

"Tomorrow night," Boomer said. "After the retirement ceremony's over, I'll come find you. Hands off till then." 

Kara rolled her eyes. Boomer smirked and slipped out the door.  
  

5\. 

"You're so quiet," Lee said. "Aren't you glad to see me?" 

Kara glared. He laughed as he unzipped and shrugged out of his flight jacket. "C'mere," he said then, pushing her through a door and shutting it behind them. 

His hand went straight to her zipper, and Kara realized she hadn't taken off any of her own gear yet. "Close one, huh?" he murmured against her neck. 

He tugged her shirts over her head, and she stepped out of her pants. His mouth settled on her nipple, his cock bumped her stomach, and she opened her mouth and said, "I love you, Lee." 

He lifted his head, smiled, and said, "Frak, I love you, Kara." 

Then he bent back down to her breast, but all she could see was the crossbeam bracing the rafters above, and all she could feel was the grip of his fingers curled around her hand.  
  


End file.
